The Four Seasons/Roleplay Archive1
Zelda rode quickly into the Ordon Village on her horse, Quicksilver. Fire and ice clashed overhead and the trees ion the forest were either burnt to a crisp or frozen solid. "Link!" shouted Zelda worried, and she dismounted her horse. He and Epona were trying to herd the goats into their pen, but the animals were terribly frightened. Link turned around sharply, knowing what Zelda was going to ask him and he seemed to be quite angry about it. "I can't leave the village, go find someone else," said Link. Zelda looked shocked, then said "But there is no one else!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Your country is in danger! You have to leave this village!" Link was about to speak when someone said "I can go, I can fight." It was Ilia, Link's friend. "Sure, fine," said Zelda. She rose her voice so Link could hear her as he rode off to help the other people in the village. "Since the oh so great Hero of Twilight is too much of a coward to go and fight dragons!" "Shut up, (beep!)," replied Link. "It's not that I'm afraid, it's that I have to protect this village and the farm." Zelda pretended like she didn't hear him, and she, Ilia, and Volvagia who decided to tag along, traveled to Hyrule castle to prepare for the journey. Icewish ♥ 20:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Ness, who happened to be just outside of the village, saw the group walk by. "Are you talking about the severe weather and climate changes?" He asked as he walked up to Zelda. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 22:20, January 2, 2013 (UTC) She nodded. Fire scorched a nearby tree. Icewish ♥ 22:26, January 2, 2013 (UTC) "Do you know what's causing it?" He asked, glaring nervously at the now burned tree. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 00:12, January 3, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, the four dragons of the seasons are causing it. The don't like eachother and now they're fighting," said Zelda. Icewish ♥ 01:50, January 3, 2013 (UTC) "So I guess that means we have to stop their fighting to stop this weather," Ness said as he looked at the group. "Well, count me in!" [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 16:43, January 3, 2013 (UTC) "Sounds like a familiar game to me... I'm in." N nodded. Ftaghn Talk 00:26, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Just then an arrow flew past Illia's face and hit the head of a rabbit, which was then pinned against a rock behind it. A teenage girl ran up to the rabbit and took out a knife. She looked behind her and then said, "Oh, hi," before turning back around and skinning the rabbit. 02:46, January 4, 2013 (UTC) "Hi, who are you?" Ness asked as he stared at the once living rabbit. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 03:41, January 4, 2013 (UTC) "My name is Kayle, and don't worry, the rabbit felt no pain," she said without looking back. Kayle got up and walked past the burned tree, "Time to go back to camp." 03:49, January 4, 2013 (UTC) "Painless death is still death..." N sighed. "Sorry, just thinking about... things." "But enough of that, let's go!" Ftaghn Talk 13:36, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Kayle turned back around, "Go where? On second thought, you do look like a curious little group." 14:29, January 4, 2013 (UTC) "We have to stop four dragons from wrecking the balance of the seasons... long story." Ftaghn Talk 16:16, January 4, 2013 (UTC) (Sorry DX I was stuck in trafic for 24 hours driving from CA to TX) Zelda nodded. "Vita Nova, the Dragon of Spring, was captured by the dragons of Fall and Winter. The dragon of Summer is angry about this, so the three started fighting. We have to rescue Vita Nova to restore peace," she said. Icewish ♥ 16:29, January 4, 2013 (UTC) "Nin would probably have something derogatory to say about that. Why was Vita Nova kidnapped? What's the motive?" Ftaghn Talk 18:59, January 4, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know everything," said Zelda. Icewish ♥ 20:44, January 4, 2013 (UTC) "Why don't we ask the dragons when we get there?" Ness said."They could tell us, or we could find out after we've rescued Vita Nova." [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 22:22, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Kayle started laughing, "This is exactly the kind of stories K... my friend would talk about, he drilled the stuff into your head when he was relaxed. Okay I'm in, got nothing better to do." 22:55, January 4, 2013 (UTC) "The dragons don't like eachother," said Zelda. "And the dragons of Winter and Fall don't like Hylains...." Icewish ♥ 23:30, January 4, 2013 (UTC) "Hmmmm... Maybe N or Kayle could talk to them? I don't believe either of them are hylain, are you?" Ness said. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 00:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not sure if that'll work, but O.K," said Zelda. The plants surrounding the group turned brown and died. "We need to hurry." Icewish ♥ 00:28, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "I'm from a country really near by, I might have a little Hylian blood in me, but I don't know if the dragon would know. Actually I..." she stopped. Looking back she said, "Um... maybe we should hurry." 02:13, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "They just don't like people in general," said Zelda. She whistled and Quicksilbver ran to her side. She mounted her horse and said "We have to travel north...I think...." Icewish ♥ 03:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "Right, let's move!" Said Ness, pointing a little East of North as he began to walk. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 04:01, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Zelda followed Ness. "You have no idea where to start looking, do you?" asked Ilia to Zelda. "No clue," she replied. Icewish ♥ 04:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Kayle overheard, and walked up to the two, "We could try that snow place. Icepeak? Something like that. If the trapped one is a Spring dragon or something, the cold would sap power from it, and it would kind of be the domain of the Ice one, right? 04:33, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "Uh, yeah, sure," said Zelda, confused. Icewish ♥ 05:27, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Freeze flew down. "Maybe I can help. Do they like other dragons? Because White Kyurem is a dragon and ice type." he said. ✰Reshiram✰ "Go away! You never help!" shouted Ilia. Icewish ♥ 20:16, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Kayle looked slightly confused, "Um... what's going on?" 20:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC) A Reshiram tagged along with Freeze. "Your so lucky your an ice type!" it screeched. "So right, Legend." teasted Freeze. A Green Snake over 10 feet long flew above them. "A Rayquaza?" said Legend, cocking his head. The Rayquaza tried to growl, but nothing came out. It was mute. ✰Reshiram✰ The rest of the group left them behind. Icewish ♥ 20:32, January 5, 2013 (UTC) They followed expect Rayquaza. He knew they didn't want them. ✰Reshiram✰ A dragon charged at the group from the sky. It's scales were brown and orange like autumn leaves and was decayed in many places. It's head was nothing but a skull with dead, empty eyes. The air around the dragon smelled like death and decay. 22:05, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Kayle walked slowly towards the dragon, "This is so... cool!" She turned back, "I've never seen anything like this! Have you?" 22:46, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "I've never seen a dragon in my life either," Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 22:55, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, but this is very bad," said Zelda. "Run!" She drew her bow and aimed at the dragon. Icewish ♥ 23:34, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Since Edme had very little experience with dragons, she didn't know what to do. ☆Edme☆ 23:40, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "If the dragon touches you, you will die," said Zelda. She fired an arrow at the dragon and Ilia started throwing rocks at it. Icewish ♥ 23:44, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Kayle stepped back, "Oh," she commented, "Well, at least this might slow it down." She drew her own bow fired at its wing. 01:42, January 6, 2013 (UTC) The dragon hissed and landed on the ground close to the group. It killed all the plant life surrounding it. Icewish ♥ 02:00, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Edme jumped back. ☆Edme☆ 02:01, January 6, 2013 (UTC) The dragon roared an charged at them. Icewish ♥ 02:53, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Kayle ran, lookiing for a tree to climb. 03:06, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Edme's one eye was a disadvantage. ☆Edme☆ 03:22, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Quicksilver picked Edme up and ran. Icewish ♥ 03:31, January 6, 2013 (UTC) N's Reshiram suddenly appeared, blasting the dragon with a combination Dragon Pulse and Fire Blast. Ftaghn Talk 18:39, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Oblitius Sol reflected the blast back at Reshiram. Icewish ♥ 18:54, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Ness quickly threw a blast of fire towards the dragon, then ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 23:24, January 6, 2013 (UTC) The dragon dodged and chased after Ness. Icewish ♥ 23:31, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Kayle climbed up a good tree, and then shot another arrow at Oblitius Sol's wing, making sure she had a good escape route. 00:04, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Oblitus Sol killed the tree. Icewish ♥ 00:11, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Edme jumped off of Quicksilver and went to help Kayle. ☆Edme☆ 03:05, January 7, 2013 (UTC) The horse ran after her. Icewish ♥ 03:26, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Sigilyph brought light to the area. Ftaghn Talk 21:56, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Kayle jumped off the tree, aiming for a close-by one, and started jumping tree to tree away from the dragon. 22:40, January 7, 2013 (UTC) The dragon flew off. A cry was heard from the mountains. "Help!" screamed a voice. Icewish ♥ 23:16, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Edme turned. ☆Edme☆ 01:06, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Quicksilver followed the noise. Icewish ♥ 01:18, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Edme slowly followed. ☆Edme☆ 01:35, January 8, 2013 (UTC) N called back his pokemon and followed. Ftaghn Talk 20:52, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Kayle jumped down from the tree, scraping her hands a little, and followed everyone, worried for whoever owned that scream. 22:48, January 8, 2013 (UTC) N said, "Where's Kogari? I know he doesn't trust us, but he should tell us why." Ftaghn Talk 22:50, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Quicksilver neighed and stamped his hooves. "I think he's trying to say that we have to climb the mountain," said Ilia. Icewish ♥ 22:59, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Kayle stopped in her tracks. "You know about... Kogari?" she asked. 23:13, January 8, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah..." said Zelda. Icewish ♥ 23:18, January 8, 2013 (UTC) "Where is he? I've got to find him." She said. Kayle then added on to the end, "Oh, after this of course." 23:36, January 8, 2013 (UTC) "You think that scream was Vita Nova?" Ness asked, adressing the whole group. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 23:55, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Quicksilver nodded. Icewish ♥ 00:27, January 9, 2013 (UTC) "Go, Sigilyph!" The weird pokemon created a strange series of runes. "It says... "Follow the horse, but trust not the scream." N squinted at the symbols. Ftaghn Talk 02:27, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Quicksilver neighed in disgust then trotted away. The other folllowed him. Icewish ♥ 02:30, January 9, 2013 (UTC) N told Sigilyph to be quiet and followed. As the group walked up the mountain, he felt strange... as though the group was halved without Link, Nin and Kogari. Ftaghn Talk 02:35, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Quicksilver reached the base of a cliff close to teh mountains. The air was freezing, but the area looked as if it were late spring. The horse kicked at the rocks then neighed angrily. Icewish ♥ 02:41, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Reshiram provided heat for the group. Ftaghn Talk 02:42, January 9, 2013 (UTC) "You can't break me out like that," said a voice from inside the rocks. Icewish ♥ 02:44, January 9, 2013 (UTC) "Who are you? Why are you trapped under there?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 03:46, January 9, 2013 (UTC) "My name is Vita Nova, and my enemies have captured me," she replied. Icewish ♥ 15:15, January 9, 2013 (UTC) "You're the dragon of spring!" N shouted. "How can we rescue you?" Ftaghn Talk 20:50, January 9, 2013 (UTC) "Look down," said the dragon. A symbol of the Triforce and four spheres surrounding it were marked in the ground below. "The three bearers of the triforce have to meet at this spot to open up the entrance. That's apparently how a lot of doors open here...." Icewish ♥ 21:21, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Edme spoke, "Zelda is here, now we just need Link and... Ganondorf." ☆Edme☆ 01:09, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Zelda nodded. "Someone has to go and get Link back at his village, and then the rest of us will try and find Ganondorf." Icewish ♥ 01:21, January 10, 2013 (UTC) "I'll go get Link," Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 02:04, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Zelda nodded. "Let's go find Ganondorf!" she said to the others. They left the area to go search. Icewish ♥ 02:09, January 10, 2013 (UTC) "You'll need support." N followed Edme. Ftaghn Talk 03:04, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Edme went off to the village at press-paw speed. ☆Edme☆ 03:13, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Epona spotted Edme. The village was very badly damaged. Icewish ♥ 03:51, January 10, 2013 (UTC) "What happened here?" N was confused. Ftaghn Talk 21:09, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked around the village. ☆Edme☆ 23:01, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Link was trying to fix up someone elses house. Icewish ♥ 23:10, January 10, 2013 (UTC) "Link! We need you! Help us and Zelda will forgive you! (N has no idea either way, he is just persuading Link) Ftaghn Talk 21:17, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Edme padded toward Link. ☆Edme☆ 22:33, January 11, 2013 (UTC) "What are you talking about?" said Link, confused. 23:17, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Edme tilted her head. ☆Edme☆ 23:20, January 11, 2013 (UTC) "Never mind. The point is, we need you. Come with us and we'll explain." Ftaghn Talk 23:57, January 11, 2013 (UTC) "Fine," said Link. He whistled and Epona ran towards him. Icewish ♥ 00:00, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Follow us," Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 00:02, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Link mounted his horse and followed. Icewish ♥ 00:29, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Edme led them to Vita Nova. ☆Edme☆ 01:32, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Great! Now where is the other one?" said Vita Nova. Icewish ♥ 01:40, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Kogari limped over clutching his shoulder, completely unaware of Link and the others, a black arrow in his leg. When he saw the others, fear grew in his eyes and he started limping away. 02:38, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Link heard something move an turned arround. "Kogari?" he said. Icewish ♥ 02:41, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Kogari turned back around, "I'm really sorry, but hanging around you for a long time is dangerous for all of us... but I guess I can handle being with you for a little. What are you doing now?" 02:46, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Saving a dragon and Hyrule," replied Link. "Normal stuff." Icewish ♥ 02:48, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Kogari smiled a little bit, "And what's stopping you? You just seem to be standing around." 02:52, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Apparently we have to wait for someone else," said Link. Icewish ♥ 02:54, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Ah, and who would..." Kogari winced, still clutching his shoulder, "...that be?" 02:58, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Ganondorf," said Vita Nova. "Wait, what?" said Link to the dragon. Icewish ♥ 03:01, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Kogari looked very confused, "Ganondorf? But he... But Sheik... Didn't Sheik kill him?" 03:03, January 12, 2013 (UTC) (No DX My plan is ruined XD Oh well) The rest of the group came back, and dropped Ganondorf's skull infront of the cliff. "That's all we could find left of him," replied Zelda. "Well, then someone else has the Triforce, go find them," said Vita Nova. Icewish ♥ 03:09, January 12, 2013 (UTC) (Oh.... sorry. Too observant for my own good) Kayle, without seeing Kogari, said cheerfully, "Wait, I think I left my bow back a little bit, just a minute!" Kogari, on the other hand, did see Kayle, and reluculantly started running away as best he could with an injured leg. 03:13, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ( XD It's fine :) ) "Kogari said something about who has the triforce," said Link. Zelda and Quicksilver chased after him, but quickly caught up to him. Icewish ♥ 03:17, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Kogari reluctantly talked with them, "I'm really sorry, but I can't let Kayle see me. Get what you need from me, but I''' need''' to go after." 03:19, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Just, what did you say about the triforce?" asked Zelda. "This is really important. All of Hyrule depends of farming and ranching, we need the seasons to be normal again." Icewish ♥ 03:24, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Why can't Kayle see you? She really wants to," Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 03:28, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Sheik stoof guard at Hyrule Castle. He didn't realize it, but a triangular mark on his right hand started to glow.... Icewish ♥ 03:30, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Where are the others?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 03:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Kogari was rushed, "I didn't say anything about the Triforce, just saying Sheik killed..." He hesitated, "Oh wow, Sheik has the Triforce, doesn't he?" Looking back he said, "And as for your question... I'm too dangerous, and I'm just not ready to face her. I've really got to go." He tried to run away. 03:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Edme ran up to him, "You can't go out alone. I'll come with you if you run away." ☆Edme☆ 03:49, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Kogari turned answered, not turning around, "No, I can't tell you why right now, but I'm a danger to everyone around me, and anything can make me go over the edge. Ciphra Spes showed me this. Besides," he held out his staff, "I'm not powerless." He walked away. 03:51, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, but you're hurt. I know what it feels like to have an injured leg," she replied. ☆Edme☆ 03:54, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Kogari was too far away to hear. Edme caught up, and repeated what she had said. ☆Edme☆ 03:55, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Kogari shook his head, "I'm used to constant, searing, unbearable pain that will make you pass out in a second if your unprepared. This," he said gesturing towards the arrow, "is nothing. I'll find a place to rest, take it out, and then use light magic to heal it up. But the longer I am with people like you, who resonate so much light, then I risk injuring everybody. Now, goodbye." He walked off. 03:58, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Edme watched Kogari walk away with her one eye. ☆Edme☆ 04:02, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Kayle ran up to everyone, "Hey! Anything happen? What did I miss?" 04:04, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Edme kept watching. ☆Edme☆ 04:05, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archive